Bus Crash!
by CorrieCarlaConnor
Summary: Updates comin :)
1. The crash and Wheres Mrs Connor?

Carla and her underworld factory workers were in a mini-bus (driven by Steve) on there way to pick up an award Carla had won. Everyone except Beth was there because she got left behind because she took too long.

They had almost crashed once as idiotic drivers pulled out straight in front of them. Michelle was convinced that 10 minutes later they were behind the bus and they were!

They overtook the van and stopped meaning Steve had to swerve out of the way.

He swerved and they bus ended up on its side almost falling off the cliff!

Everyone on the bus was unconscious except for Steve who had already got himself off and too safety.

Julie and Sean were next. (A/N Seans face was priceless lol)

Julie had managed to wake all the others except for Sally who Maddy was trying to wake, Sinead because she had no seat-belt on at the time of the crash and Carla because she was up front and everyone was only bothered about those in the back (A/N that was my theory as no one but Michelle cared about whether Carla was safe or not)

With everyone off the bus (Except Carla) Julie ripped her dress too get everyone sorted.

Before getting everyone off Julie used Steve's phone to call for help. When Julie asked for the location he wondered off. When Michelle heard this she set off to find him thinking Carla was with him.

Back on the bus an unconscious Carla is on the floor in between the drivers and the passengers seat.

Julie was making sure everyone was there whe she noticed non of those among them saw Carla get off the bus.

Tracy had wondered to the front of the bus were she saw her rival Carla.

Julie and the others were shouting at her frantically asking whether she was on the bus still.

What decision does she make?

**I know this is a bit brief. I am a huge Alison King/Kym Marsh fan they are amazing. I didn't know how to come across writing a fanfiction about this so I used the episode for help!**

**R&amp;R **

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter

Ellie xx


	2. Carla, Michelle and Tracy's POV

Carla's POV

"Tracy, Tracy help me!" I said weakly in pain

Tracy just stood there. I heard Julie and Sally asking whether I was still on the bus. All I wanted to do is cry.

"I'm gonna go in and get her" I heard Tracy say as she ran to the back of the bus to get me off.

She was crawling down and I heard Maddy say she was gonna help

"No, any more weight on here and we are going off the edge!" Tracy shouted

A couple seconds later I heard Michelle's voice from a distance she sounded scared. I could here foot steps but they were getting fainter. I was light headed. Then all of a sudden everything went black.

Michelle's POV

Tracy informed us that Carla had fallen unconscious and she said she wasn't looking very good. I had Steve right beside me who was calmer than before. Tracy pulled Carla from her seat and started pushing her towards Julie and Maddy who pulled her out. Tracy's foot got stuck and the bus was lurching forward. We tried hard to get her out but we lost grip. Luckily she managed to get out and was safe.

I cried hard.

The ambulances pulled up a few minutes later and Carla was breathing really slowly. I was frightened.

I came out with a cut to my head and Carla came out with a broken leg and a major head injury.

Carla asked me to sit with her in the front but I stayed in the back . I should have listened to her

I cried and cried saying it was my fault Carla is hurt because I never sat in the front.

Tracy's POV

I was scared I almost fell with the bus. I'm glad that I helped Carla though I dont know what the others would think if I just let her fall down with the bus.

Carla was in a very bad way and I didn't feel sorry for her, even though I chose to save her she still ruined my life, Peters life and her own brothers.

Michelle and I got in the ambulance with Carla. The paramedics had put her on oxygen and had strapped her up pretty tight. Michelle was holding her hand and was thanking me.

I just said I couldn't let her die.

Then Carla's machines started beeping frantically and the paramedic started performing CPR on her.

Michelle's POV

Carla's machines had started beeping just before we got to the hospital. The paramedic started performing CPR on her. I started crying again. No matter what, Carla was my sister. We pulled up at the hospital and they quickly got Carla out and wheeled her inside still performing CPR. They had got her into a room and they said to us to stay outside. I saw Julie and walked over to her. She asked me how Carla was and I filled her in.

Tracy and I said we would go down to the pub and fill everyone in as there was nothing we could do right now.

We got to the pub and people started asking questions.

When they calmed down I said.

"We have been in an accident. The mini-bus crashed and everyone is at the hospital. Carla is unconscious and is in a very bad way. Sinead has a back injury and is awake. Everyone else has minor injuries and are safe" I cried as people followed me and Tracy outside to taxi's Eileen had got for us while I was explaining the situation.

We got to the hospital and the doctors informed me that Carla couldn't breathe on her own and a ventilator was helping her breathe. I know I had no right to do this but I called Peter and told him and he is coming down to see her.

WHAT HAVE I DONE?

_**Will Carla survive and if she does how will she react to Peter being at her bedside?**_

_**R&amp;R**_

Ellie xx


	3. Peters arrival - 3rd person POV

Its been hours since Michelle, Tracy and the others got to the hospital, and there still had been no change in Carla's injuries. Michelle had not left her for one moment since she got back there, neither had Tracy. Ken had turned up at the hospital after Tracy called him and she had informed him that Michelle called Peter and he is on a plane to come see Carla.

Ken was chuffed to find out that Peter was coming back, but Michelle knows that Carla wouldn't speak to Peter.

The next morning Peter had been with Carla since about 6 am. Michelle, Tracy and Ken had fallen asleep on the chairs in the waiting room along with the others visiting Sinead. Peter walked into the room were Carla was and he talked to her even though he knew she probably couldn't hear him. At around 8 am Peter though it was best to wake the others and send them home to get a proper sleep and come and see Carla later.

"Michelle, Michelle" Peter said quietly

"Mmmhhh" Michelle said

"Come on go home get some sleep yeah" He said nicely

"NO! I am not leaving Carla" She shouted waking up the others

"Michelle come on we should go home Peter is right come on lets go" Tracy said

"Look, I know you are doing the right thing but Carla is my sister and I am not leaving her until she wakes up and is at home safe OK" She replied back

"Alright then love we understand, Keep us updated love" Ken said in a calm manner

"Yh cause" She replied back

2 hours later the doctor informed Peter and Michelle they were going to attempt to wake Carla from the medical coma

Michelle informed the others and Ken said he will let people know

At the Rovers

"Alright every one Listen up" Liz shouted at the people in the pub

"Go on Ken" she continued

"As you all know there was a crash last night. Well Michelle has just informed me that they will try to wake Carla who is currently in a medical coma after she went into cardiac arrest last night, As for the others as far as I am aware Sinead is doing well and will be released from hospital tomorrow afternoon" Ken informed the Pub

"Can we all raise our glasses please to Carla Connor and Sinead Tinker" Liz said

"To Carla and Sinead" every one said

"And to Maddie Heath, Julie Carp and Tracy Barlow because if they wasn't there neither would be those critical in hospital"

"To to Maddie, Julie and Tracy" Everyone said

Back at the hospital

Michelle and Peter were asked to wait outside while they attempt to wake Carla

_**Update 3 complete**_

_**hope you are enjoying the story**_

_**Next time**_

_**Will Carla wake up?**_

_**If she does how will she react to Peters presence **_**_and how will she say thank you to Tracy for saving her life?_**

**_Until next time _**

**_Ellie xx_**


	4. Carla's awake

The doctors were monitoring Carla carefully as they had successfully taken her out of the coma. Rob, Michelle and Peter had been informed that she wouldn't be fully awake yet so they told them to go home and get a proper kip and told the police to send him back as the doctors had to monitor her still.

They agreed and went to the pub and Rob was taken back to the prison. Michelle was crying tears of joy at the news and Peter was really happy.

The Rovers

Michelle and Peter walked in and they saw Michelle's tear stained face and Peters teary eyes

Convinced Carla had died Liz made a toast

"To Carla the most loving, caring and bossiest person on the street may she RIP" Liz said tears forming in her eyes

Michelle laughed

"Ermm Liz Carla isn't dead they have woken her up she's perfectly fine, but she is still very weak"

Everyone in the pub laughed and they celebrated Carla being alive and well

Michelle went upstairs to Steve and gave him the good news about Carla.

"Whats up love?" Steve asked in a calm manner

"Carla is awake and doing good" she replied

"Thats good then, Right?"

"Yh Yh it is"

Back at the hospital that night Michelle and Peter were in Carla's room as the doctor informed them she will be awake soon.

About 10 minutes later she awoke and the first person she saw was PETER! 

"Hey Carla you ok?" Michelle asked

"Tired but yh, Whats he doing here?" Carla questioned

"I am here because Michelle was worried about you and so I came here to see you" Peter said

"Well i'm fine soo-" Carla said before Michelle cut her off

"NO! Carla he has been here since the morning after the crash, He is not leaving now." Michelle said to Carla who just sat there

"Fine but don't expect a quick reunion and a get together because it wont happen" Carla said looking straight at Peter

2 hours later Michelle went home and left Peter with Carla which led to them having a trip down memory lane.

Carla got upset about most of the things bought up as she had a tough year with losing the baby, Hayley dying, Losing Peter and having to give her own brother into the police.

Things went too far and Peter ended up kissing Carla

_**A/N: How will Carla react to the KISS? **_

_**Will Carla give Peter a second chance?**_

_**Comment what you think!**_

Ellie xx


	5. Carla's reaction short POV

Carla's POV

OMG! Peter just kissed me!

What do I do?

I know I love him bit with what he did with Tina and everything I have been through this last year I don't think I will be able to trust him again

But I can't help my self how can I love him but hate him

ITS COMPLICATED!

Peter and I have so much in common but I know Simons hates me (Sort of) but I love Si to bits and I can't bear to see him get hurt

I have to think of Simon now because he is a sweet kid and he can be very thoughtful but its his reaction that would worry me

If I tell Peter I will give him a second chance I know he will stay and then Simon will love me

But that makes me sound selfish!

WHAT DO I DO?

**_Leave an answer in the comments section_**

**_thank you_**

**_PS If there is no update then apologies as I have school and GCSES so apologies _**

**_Ellie_**


	6. Michelle's reaction

It was 11am the next day and Peter had left and Michelle had come in to sit with Carla.

Michelle could tell something was not right with Carla as she had hardly said a word

"You ok Car" Michelle asked concerned

Carla just stared into space

"Carla, Carla" Michelle said as she shook the women

"Mmmhhh" Carla moaned as she was knocked out of her gaze by a very worried Michelle

"You scared me" Michelle laughed

"What" Carla laughed back

"You were just staring, somethings on your mind what is it"

"Nothing you know me im a tough cookie" Carla lied

"Car, what is it, has Peter hurt you"

"NO! Look i'm just tired" Carla replied slightly annoyed at her former sister in law

"Right then I will let you get some sleep then" Michelle said about to leave

"No 'Chelle ermm there is something i need to say"

"What is it Carla"

"Peter kissed me"

"Erm excuse me"

**Michelles reaction to Peter and Carla**


	7. Michelles advice and a SUPRISE!

Sorry its been a while i had school to deal with History is being a pain in the backside and i havent been feeling very well so here is a short chapter because of my situation ENJOY!

Carla and Michelles ride home

Carla had been discharged from hospital and was in a wheelchair for 8 weeks because of her badly broken foot

Michelle and Carla were in Michelles car on the way home and they got into a chat about Peter and Carla's moment a couple of days ago

"Carla you need to talk to him about it because you need to make your feelings clear" Michelle said to Carla who just stared at her

"'Chelle I can't I mean what he did and he said its just too much I think that I need some space before i talk to him" Carla replied

"OK if your sure but he gonna be wanting some answers and he just wants to know you still love him and im sure you do. Just don't leave him hanging because he will leave again and that will hurt you, and i know you dont want that"

"OK, OK I will talk to him but im not sure what I want"

"Carla you love him, infact you too have been inseparable since you got together so just talk to him and take things slow"

At the end of that conversation Michelle had pulled up at the Rovers and helped Carla into the wheelchair

Michelle wheeled Carla into the pub and too BOTH their surprises Peter had thrown a welcome home party with a little TWIST

What twist has Peter got?

Leave an answer in you reviewsssss

Love

Ellie


	8. Yes!

Carla sat in her wheel chair stunned to see Peter in front of her down on one KNEE!

She looked at him with a look saying GET UP PETER!

He looked at her and ignored the look and said "Carla, I have done some stupid things in the past, like sleeping with Tina and turning to alcohol for help. But now i'm a changed man and I want us to be happy again like we was before, Carla will you marry me again?"

Carla was teared up at this moment and Michelle stared at her for a second

Until Carla came out saying "YES"

Everyone in the pun cheered and Carla and Peter embraced

Michelle asked Peter for a quick word

"Right then make this quick" Peter said

"IF, you hurt our Carla AGAIN! I will PERSONALLY kill YOU! Do I make myself CLEAR!?" Michelle said

"Yes Boss" Peter answered

_**I know this was short but i have been having some problems with school **_

_**Then i got Writers Block so i was struggling a bit these past few Days/Weeks**_

_**but I am gonna do 2 more chapters for this Fic**_

**_And I am gonna write another fic based on the wedding and more for Carla and Peter _**

**_Love_**

**_Ellie xx_**


	9. AN and i wont hurt her i promise

_**I know i said i was discontinuing this fic**_

**_But i realised i still owe u 2 chapters so just remember to read my new fic Victoria Court Fire - Carla and Amy survive?_**

**_ENJOY_**

**_Carlas POV_**

I know I still hate Peter for what he has done but it still doesn't mean we cant rebuild our relationship does it

Me and Ken got into a chat bout keeping Peter sane and i promised him that i will stop him from getting drunk again and i will make sure he attends his AA meetings from now on

_**Peters POV**_

I am absalutley chuffed Carla said yes but i am absalutley terrified that if i do something wrong then michelle will actually kill me but HEY i am not gonna hurt Carla again I promised Chelle i wouldnt

This time im gonna spoil Carla rotten and hopefully get a family goin of our own including simon

:)

_**Hope you guys are happy i am giving you the 2 chapters i promised **_

_**ELLIE :)**_

_**PS Dont be pissed off at me History is still a pain in the backside and i have my yr 10 mock exam week at the end of june so wish me look ROFL LOL**_


	10. Telling Simon

_**Michelles POV**_

I am happy for Carla, its the first time she has been happy in a long time. She and Peter can never be broken apart and I think that there relationship is gonna be stronger than ever now that they are getting married again.

_**Carlas POV**_

I wheel myself up to Chelle and she gives me a hug and says she is happy for me and then she tells me she is back with Steve and then i tell her i am happy for her

"Just remember whatever happens we are still sisters" I tell Chelle

"Of course we are, you will always be my sister" Chelle replied

_**Peters POV**_

I see Carla and Chelle laughing back at the bar and it makes me smile, then i get tapped on my shoulder, it was my dad

"Hiya dad"

"Peter whatever happens between you and Carla make sure you dont hurt her again, yh"

"I promise ya dad i wont hurt her again i already told Chelle this"

"OK just checking, im going to get simon for ya you can tell him the good news yh"

"Thanks dad"

_**Simons POV**_

Granddad come and picked me up and said we have to go somewhere and that its important

I hope Carla is ok

"Where are we going granddad, is it dad or Carla"

"No mate this is good news come on"

_**Carlas POV**_

I see Simon come in with Ken and then i feel someone pushing me towards him It was Peter

_**Peters POV**_

"We have some news Si" I told my son

"What is it dad"

"Im staying here and me and Carla are back together again"

"Yes, I knew it I knew it"

"Well im glad you are happy mate

_**This fic is gonna continue **_

_**Ellie**_


End file.
